Jaune: Man of Steel
by Jaune Uchiha the one with Swag
Summary: team RWBY is teleported to a room were they read and watch a different jaune try to do whats right as the man of tomorrow. bad summary but it is my first story pairing Jaune x Raven. had help with a friend.


Beta Reader: BlackLight181

Jaune - The Man of Steel Prologue

It was a pretty normal day at beacon accademy for the member's of team RWBY , Ruby was adjusting crescent rose, Weiss was getting some of her homework done, Blake was reading one of her romance novel's (AKA smut), and Yang was lying around on her bed with a bored expression upon her face.

"Damn it. I'm soooooo bored! There's nothing to do around here!" Yang whined to her team mates, but they ignored her.

"it's not my fault that somebody desided to give nora a cup of coffe as a prank, and caused Ozpin to move the dance another three mouths for damiges repairs." Weiss said as she glared at Yang, as she looked at the assailant who has a sheepish look on her face.

"I'd thought it will be funny to see what would happen, I'd didn't know she'd go all tazmadien devil on the place." Yang whined as Ruby look at her sister.

"Didn't Ren tell us not to give Nora suger or bad things will happen." Ruby said as she put down her weapon.

Suddenly a bright flash of light adpeared and took them with it.

**SROOOOM**

The four member of team RWBY then found themselves falling into what seemed total darkness. They then crashed into the ground of...wherever the hell they were. They then began to try and get up off the ground with one another stacked on top of one another.

"get off me Yang!" Weiss yelled as she was currently being crushed by the blonde brawler.

"STOP pulling my HAIR Weiss!" Yang said with blood red eyes as her rage began to spike.

"this is weard. Where are we?" Ruby asked aloud.

"where am I?"asked a women with black hair and red eyes as she rub her head, Yang looked at her as her eyes widen and a few tears started to come out.

"M-m-om is that you?" Yang asked as she started the shake in anger and happiness. Raven looked at her daughter in serpise and regret witch is chought by Yang.

"Now, now, let's not get to raled up here."said a voice witch caught everyone's attention as they look at the peson that said that and was serpised to see two man that stood 6'6" feet tall, one was wearing a white jacket with no shart and black jeans and blond hair, the second man had white hair red eyes and a black bussness suit that was nice.

"hi my name is Nero Howe and this is my friend Ezra Blacklight. We are deity's of time and space nice to meet you." Nero said as Ezra smacked the back of his head.

"Don't say that so casually. They will think your lying." Ezra said as he pulled a book out of his coat and toosed it at the five girls as they look at him with wide eyes.

"We are here to show you an alternate time of a man named Jaune as he try to do whats right with his cerse of power and to protect the ones he loves as he'll face enimes you'll have no hope in defeating."said Ezra as he shows them a picture of Jaune team RWBY chudnt help but blush at the picture wale raven had a light pink dusted on her face.

He was wearing a skin tight blue suit with red boots and cape wale a red shield with a large S inside. He looked a hell alot better then their Jaune.

"We will leave you to the book. If you need to ask any questions just call our names and we will answer anything you five have to ask us." Nero said as he and Ezra dissapeared the girls then gathered around Blake who was currently holding the book in her hands..

"if you all don't mind i'd like to start us off. Chapter 1, The Fall of Krypton." Blake said as began to read the book that might change there views on a serton Arc.

-Prologue End-

AN: It's going to be a slow updates on the story please be patient. This story will be a Jaune x Raven story so if you don't like that pairing then this story is not for you. If you don't like it fine, just don't make a big deal about itin a review. If you see anything where I could improve upon story wise or writing wise please let me know. If you like it please leave a review telling me what you thought.

Til next time.


End file.
